


Another Chance, Another Gun

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cliche, Diffuser Gun, F/M, I should be sleeping, Kissing, Movie Dialogue Borrowed, Present Tense, Quotes from the movie are used, Roxanne is a badass, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They protect each other, Titan written as Tighten, flangst, literally only rated T for like... one swear, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: “There has to be another way,” she insists, and even now, he marvels at her unwillingness to give up. He’s always admired that about her. “Can’t you just… make another gun?”“Make another gun.” Megamind whirls around, admires Roxanne even more when she refuses to take a step back from him. “It’s not that easy! I can’t just…” He blinks, slowing down, becoming more introspective. “Make… another gun. Why can’t I make another gun?”





	Another Chance, Another Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Megamind because it was on TV and I had some Thoughts. 
> 
> I borrowed a WHOLE bunch of quotes from the movie. I don't own those. I don't own the characters, either. (Do people still put disclaimers on fics? I don't think they do. Oh well.)

“I don’t save the day. I don’t fly into the sunset. And I  _ don’t get the girl.”  _ Megamind stares Roxanne down defiantly for a second, and then drops his gaze to the ground, unable to hold hers. “I’m going home.” He turns away, head still bowed, although he only gets a few steps away before Roxanne’s hand is grasping desperately at his wrist.

“Wait, Megamind,  _ please _ .” Her voice is as desperate as he touch, and Megamind winces. He would do anything for Roxanne, but this… this is too much. 

“Without the diffuser gun, there’s nothing we can do,” he tells her without turning around, his own voice broken. “There’s nothing  _ I  _ can do.” 

“There has to be another way,” she insists, and even now, he marvels at her unwillingness to give up. He’s always admired that about her. “Can’t you just… make another gun?” 

“Make another gun.” Megamind whirls around, admires Roxanne even more when she refuses to take a step back from him. “It’s not that easy! I can’t just…” He blinks, slowing down, becoming more introspective. “Make… another gun. Why can’t I make another gun?” The gun wasn’t the difficult part; the difficult part had been the extraction process in creating the serum from Metro Man’s DNA. Making another gun wouldn’t be that difficult! All he would need would be access to his hideout. If he could grab the secret entrance mat before Tighten found it, he doubted that the fake-hero would be able to find him. 

“You  _ can _ !” Roxanne exclaims, and she’s jumping up and down, still holding onto his wrist. She notices a moment later and stops abruptly, pulling her hands away. Megamind forces himself to ignore it. 

“I can,” he confirms. “But I’m going to need help. Minion--” Megamind swallows hard past the lump in his throat. “Minion usually assists me, but he isn’t around right now.” 

Roxanne frowns, and Megamind can tell she’s about to ask, so he waves his hands impatiently and sidesteps her to get back into the van.

“What are we waiting for? We have a villain to defeat!” 

Roxanne stares at him for another beat --Megamind can feel her gaze on his back-- before dropping the subject and heading back around to the driver’s side of the car. 

 

\---

 

The gun is nearly finished when a gruff throat clears itself behind Megamind. Roxanne is on the other side of the lair, digging through a pile of spare metal parts that he hadn’t gotten around to sorting yet, so he knows it isn’t her, and he turns around wide-eyed to find himself face-to-face with the Warden. 

“You’ve made a real mess of things,” the Warden says, and Megamind wants to laugh and cry and yell all at the same time, so he bites the inside of his cheek and says nothing in response, at first. 

“What are you doing, kid?” the Warden asks next, and Megamind balls his hand into a fist at his side, gripping the fabric of his cape tightly. 

“Are you going to take me back to jail?” he asks, and it comes out scathing and not at all weak or hopeful. The Warden lets out a chuckle. 

“I don’t know. Am I?” he asks in return, and Megamind sinks down against the console he’s standing in front of because he doesn’t know what to say. If he goes back to jail, he’s giving up. And giving up was exactly what Roxanne didn’t want him to do. But giving up… it would be so much easier than continuing this fight. 

“I know I messed up,” he says at length, and the Warden merely inclines his head a little. Megamind huffs. “I’ve messed up a lot, okay? But I have to do this. It isn’t good for bad, but… It’s good. It’s good for me. I need to fix this, and afterwards… afterwards, I’ll make things right.” There’s a tiny pause, a hesitation, and then Megamind bows his head. “I’ll make things right,” he repeats. The Warden doesn’t know to know what he means. 

But it seems that there isn’t any more explanation needed, because in the next moment, the Warden is gone and a very familiar voice is saying, “Apology accepted, Sir.” 

 

\---

 

“Is that it?” 

“That should do it.” Megamind shoulders the newly-created diffuser gun and allows himself to smile tightly at Roxanne, who is beaming at him as though she is the very sun. Megamind has no idea how she does it, but he knows that it is very unlikely that that smile will ever be aimed at him after this final battle, so he files the memory away somewhere deep in his memory. Minion claps his large, gorilla-suit hands together once and then blinks in confusion as Roxanne lets out a laugh and hugs him. 

“Miss Ritchi?” he questions, and Megamind does smile a little more genuinely at that. Roxanne pulls away from Minion, still grinning. 

“I’m just happy that we’re going to get rid of Tighten-Hal,” she says, and makes a face. “He’s worse than regular Hal, and… regular Hal was pretty bad on his own.” 

Megamind has to resist the urge to wince again, and he’s pretty sure that his face betrays him like it always does, but Roxanne doesn’t comment. Minion is still staring at her as though she’s grown a second head, which is good, because if he hadn’t been so confused, Megamind was pretty sure that there would have been a gloaty “I told you so” about how fate wasn’t always the answer. 

Minion hunkers down in the back of the news van when they’re finally ready to leave, and Megamind takes his seat on the passenger side, diffuser gun clutched tightly in his hand. They only have one shot at this, he’s well aware. This shot… this shot needed to go better than the last one. 

Roxanne climbs into the front seat and looks at Megamind for a moment longer than is necessary after the doors have all closed.

Megamind finds himself shifting uncomfortably. “What?” 

Roxanne’s lips quirk up. It’s not a grin, but it’s almost a smile. “I was just thinking… I never thought I would get to save the day with you. And here we are, riding into battle like some medieval film gone wrong.” 

“The damsel doesn’t always get to fight the dragon,” Megamind responds sagely, immediately hating himself for speaking at all. He wants to clap a hand over his mouth, would if it weren’t for the gun he is still holding. 

Roxanne looks vaguely… not delighted, but  _ something like it _ , and she breathes out a breath that might have been a laugh in another situation and nods and starts the car up. 

They don’t talk as they leave the lair, as they make their way towards the epicentre of destruction now plaguing the town. Megamind doesn’t know what Roxanne is thinking, doesn’t dare ask, and he hasn’t turned around to see how Minion is taking the plan, either. He’s afraid that he doesn’t want to know. Fires have started around them, here and there, and Megamind stares at the destruction with a sour taste in his mouth. 

As terrible as a villainous overlord as he might have been, he’d never set the damn city on  _ fire _ . After all, what was the point of ruling a city if there wasn’t a city left to rule? 

When the fires seem the thickest, smoke curling ominously through the air, Roxanne stops the car and unbuckles her belt without warning. 

“What are you doing--?” Megamind asks, but she has already left the car and shut the door. Megamind does glance at Minion, then, but only receives a puzzled stare in response. 

Megamind exits the car just in time to hear Roxanne, on the other side, yell, “Hal!  _ Hal!”  _

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” Megamind hisses, but Roxanne ignores him, and Megamind ducks behind the car again as the unmistakable sound of a hero hitting the ground echoes suddenly through the otherwise deserted street. 

“Let me  _ guess _ ,” Tighten sneers, and Megamind’s grip on his gun tightens. “After seeing how awesome I am, you’ve finally come to your senses?” He snorts. “Well, I’m over you.” 

“I want to talk to the real Hal,” Roxanne responds, begging, and Megamind understands in one burst of  _ affection-realisation-amazement  _ that she’s  _ stalling _ . She’s putting her life on the line and stalling Tighten so he can move around the car, into a place where it’s possible to use the gun. 

“You and I have worked together for a long time. I know you, I--” 

“Know me?” Tighten asks, and Megamind’s entire body goes stiff at his tone. He’s disrespecting Roxanne. He’s  _ disrespecting  _ Roxanne. “You don’t  _ know  _ me. You never took the time to  _ know  _ me. This is the first time we’ve hung out socially, and it’s when I’m about to destroy the city!” 

Megamind is creeping around the car, his steps light. One perk of having a body that had not been created for Earth’s gravity meant that he had always been able to move a little faster, a little quieter than everybody else. Metro Man had always had the opposite effect. 

“I want to talk to the guy--” Roxanne pushes on desperately. Megamind can see her, now, can see the way Tighten is moving menacingly towards her, slow, thumping steps masking any sound Megamind might have made. “--who loved… being a cameraman, and… eating  _ dip _ \--” She’s reaching, and everyone knows it. Megamind is within five feet of Tighten. “And being… not as  _ scary  _ as the Tighten-Hal!” Three feet. 

“Too late,” Tighten says, and reaches for her. 

Megamind leaps from his position, jumping onto Tighten’s back before he can grab Roxanne. Roxanne darts out of the way as Tighten makes an angry noise, but before he can shake Megamind off, the barrel of the diffuser ray is up Tighten’s nose and Megamind is pulling the trigger. 

 

\---

 

Everything after Tighten is diffused is a blur. Megamind is thrown off of Hal’s back as he changes back, and he flies across the street, since the strength is still there, just waning. It takes a minute for Hal to change back completely, and Megamind watches --feeling slightly concussed-- as Roxanne jumps at Hal immediately once he is no longer super-ified, shoving him to the ground and holding him there and yelling --she’s  _ calling for help _ , he realises, and is filled with another wave of  _ affection-warmth-amazement  _ directed towards her, despite the fact that he knows that he shouldn’t feel that way-- until slowly, people begin to leave their houses and places of safety and refuge and someone takes Hal into custody. As soon as Hal is taken care of, Roxanne is up and running. Megamind loses sight of her for a good thirty seconds, and only finds her again when he feels someone touching his hand. His gaze flicks over and--  _ Oh.  _

Roxanne is there, by his side, and he says her name and she  _ smiles  _ at him. “I’m so proud of you,” she tells him, and Megamind can’t breathe for an entirely different reason than the fact that his ribs are beginning to ache from the fall he’d taken. She places a hand under his head, lifting it slightly, and leans down, and Megamind’s eyes go wide before they slide shut blissfully because she’s  _ kissing  _ him, like she had that night when he’d been Bernard, except now he wasn’t Bernard, and she was  _ still kissing him _ . 

“I did look back,” she whispers when they finally stop kissing, and it takes Megamind longer than he would like to admit to understand. 

“...What?” 

“That night. I did… I did look back.” Roxanne bites at her lip, and Megamind’s gaze is drawn to it. For once, he doesn’t feel like he desperately has to look away. 

“Oh,” is all he can say, and Roxanne huffs a laugh and leans down to rest her forehead against his, and even though people have started to come towards them, Minion has gotten out of the car and is making sure nobody gets too close, and this isn’t what he’d envisioned at all when he’d set out to create a hero, but maybe… Maybe, that’s okay. 

Roxanne kisses him again, soft and sure. Yes. It’s definitely okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! 
> 
> Come scream about Fandom with me on tumblr: deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
